Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (Book 1)
by Miku Hatsune Angel
Summary: An angel who have no master and she hides in the shadows and walks alone. That was until one day, something changed her life. Sorry I'm horrible with descriptions so I just thought about wolves, listening to a cool song and watched this anime and manga. So I thought to make is is based on the manga and maybe a bit on the anime. Also it starts on Varia Arc.
1. Intro

_..._ _I can't feel anything_ _..._

 _.._ _For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel real emotions_ _..._

 _..._ _I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people_ _..._

..

 _But on the inside, I feel nothing_ _..._

 _.._ _It's not as bad as it may sound_ _..._

 _..._ _I know that I'm broken, but I don't care_ _..._

 _.._ _This is normal for me_ _.._

..

 _Who are you to judge the life I live_ _..?_

...

 _I know I'm not perfect and I don't live to be_ _..._

...

 _My past to everyone has defined me, destroyed me, deterred me, or defeated me_ _.._

...

...

 _You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have_ _..._


	2. The Varia Came

_No matter how far you go, the same path lies in front of you..._

* * *

 _Seeing the day when the Varia family comes to Namimori just to get the Vongola rings came earlier than expected._

 _"Wha?! He's The 9th's Son?" Tsuna exclaimed._

 _"But there will be people who aren't satisfied with this change. Currently, lemitsu refused the offer to give Xanxus the rings."_

 _Tsuna was shock, 'W-Why did you have to go against them, Dad? You should've just given it to them?!' Tsuna thought sweating a bit._

 _"However I don't intent to have a useless battle between my own family members. So let us start the traditional Vongola battle to satisfy everyone...So this is what that means.. those who wield the same type of ring will fight in a one-on-one battle."_

* * *

"Tsuna~ It's Morning~"

"Wahh! Varia is here!" Tsuna yelled once he wok up. He looked around seeing him in bed and in his room, "... A dream..?" He touched his neck to feel something is missing, "AH. The ring is gone..."

"Tsuna~ there's breakfast!" Lambo with I-Pin came in announced.

"...Lambo, I-Pin.." He muttered, "Where's dad?"

"I don't know!" Lambo replied. "Eh.. you don't know.. D.. Don't tell me."

 _'Everything about the ring was a long unpleasant dream!'_

"No way." Reborn showed him the 9th's order. "The 9th's order is framed!" Tsuna looked down to his finger, "The Ring Is Also On My Finger!"

"lemitsu and Basil left to gather information." Reborn told him. "No way.. So all that wasn't a dream..."

* * *

 _"THOSE WHO WIELD THE SAME TYPE OF RING.. A ONE-ON-ONE BATTLE BETWEEN THEM?!" Tsuna exclaimed._

 _"Yeah. It's also written to just wait for instructions." said lemitsu._

 _"Instructions...?" Gokudera muttered._

 _"Thank you for waiting." Two figures jumped out and landed revealing two females with pink hair with black mask. "In this scramble battle for rings we'll serve as the judges." They announce._

 _"We are the Cervello organization, serving directly under the 9th. Please consider our decisions regarding the scramble battle for the rings as 9th's decision." She explained. "The 9th said that this is the most risky step to satisfy the entire family. Do you have any objections? Lord Xanxus?" she asked and he just looked at her._

 _"Thank you very much." she said._

 _"Wait, I do." lemitsu spoke, "I've never heard of the Cervello organization. How can I leave the judging to someone like that?"_

 _"We cannot accept your objection." She said, "We serve the 9th directly, and thus you have no authority over us."_

 _"What..." lemitsu mutter._

 _"Originally, the 8 types of half vongola rings had two sets. One set that the boss has the another the outside adviser has."_

 _"However this had become an exceptional case because the boss and the outside adviser decided upon different people for each half ring, they distributed them to different people." She explained._

 _"They are the 8 people led by lord Lord Xanxus that the 9th chose as the successors, and the 8 people lead by Tsunayoshi that lemitsu chose as the successors."_

 _"In this battle, the one who truly worthy to wield the ring will prove it with their lives."_

 _"The location is Namimori Junior High at midnight. Further details will be told later." She finished._

 _"EH?! We're going to do it at Namimori?!" Tsuna exclaimed._

 _"Well, we shall await you at 11 pm tomorrow night Namimori Junior High. Good Bye." They jumped off once they finished._

 _"Hey! Wait, Hold Up!" Tsuna called out._

 _Xanxus seemed to glare down at Tsuna and Tsuna freaked out a bit._

* * *

"I'm... Going to be killed.." Tsuna said shaking and sweating a lot also pulling up his covers.

"I didn't know that he was such a terrifying opponent! Those aren't the eyes of a normal person!" Tsuna panicked and curl up in his blankets.

"Oh? Terrifying, right?" Reborn questioned.

"Not 'Right?'~! Besides why do I have to battle to become the successor in the first place?!" Tsuna asked.

"Even I wonder about that." Reborn said and Tsuna was kinda confused. "The 9th I know won't go out of his way and decide on such an outrageous battle." Reborn explained. "All I can think of is that he has gone crazy or something."

"Wha..? What do you mean..." Tsuna asked.

"I wonder what happened."

"Eh?" Tsuna than got up from his covers, "Also, what's up with Dad?! Why couldn't he just give the rings to those people?! If the rings were given to Xanxus to begin with, this wouldn't have..!"

"That's not true. Sooner or later, you guys would be killed anyway. Xanxus is a guy who doesn't allow any slip ups."

"N-No Way!"

"Ugh, Why Does This Happen To Me!" Tsuna rolled up into a ball with his blanket. "I can't do it anymore! I can't train! I don't want to do it!"

"That's fine.." Reborn turned, "then at least go to school." He said before he left his room.

* * *

"I still can't stop trembling.." Tsuna said as he looked at his shaking hand "I want to run away... Maybe I should try running..."

"Tsuna!"

Yamamoto appeared beside him and rest his arm on top of Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yo!" He greeted.

"Ya-Yamamoto!"

"Just as I thought, I couldn't sleep yesterday. I couldn't calm down so I figured I should go to school." said Yamamoto.

 _'So Yamamoto is also nervous too..'_ Tsuna thought.

"Man~ It's So Exciting!"

 _'His Mental Structure Is Different!'_

"It'll be all right.."

"Eh?"

"Initially the only thing I had in mind was how to beat that long haired dude but, although I still don't get the situation we're in now. With everyone around, this is what I thought: This isn't my battle, but it's our battle... You're not alone, Tsuna. Let's win together."

"Ya-Yamamoto..."

"Obviously!"

They turned to see their silver hair friend holding a box.

"Who can allow those guys to take care of Vongola!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"No matter who it is, I'll get rid of them! The one who will win is us. Leave it to us, Juudaime!"

 _'When they say that it makes me feel everything will be alright. It's strange.'_ Tsuna thought happily and looked at his hand again, _'ah.. My shivering stopped..'_

"Hm? What's this Gokudera? Paper airplanes?" Yamamoto asked when he opened the box.

"Wha! Hey you. Don't open it!" Gokudera growled.

"What do you plan to do with all these paper airplanes?" Tsuna questioned.

"I'm going to use it to train. I still haven't mastered it yet so... I'm going to train in the mountains now." Gokudera answered.

 _'You train with paper airplanes?!'_

"By the way, I wonder what the guardians of the rings for mist and snow is doing. They didn't even show up in such important time." said Gokudera.

"I wonder who they are." Yamamoto smiled.

"I just wish for the two to be someone better than that dumb cow.."

"T-True." Tsuna sweatdrop.

"Hibari wasn't around either." Yamamoto said.

"He's probably sleeping in the Reception room." Gokudera shrug.

"But he should be training with Dino-san."

* * *

None of the three did notice or sense that they were being watched by two young people.

Watching their every move, listening and following them.

Quietly watching them from above also below, stalking them like they're their prey.

* * *

"Tsuna, is it true that you have a cold~?!" one of his classmates asked him once he went inside 2-A.

"Eh..Um.." _'Oh Dad must've said that I had a cold when I was training.'_

"Weren't you just skipping class?"

"Yeah skipping class because you don't wanna go to school?"

"He is the 'Loser' Tsuna after all."

 _'How I wish that was true.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna-kun, Good Morning."

"I'm glad your cold got better." Kyoko smiled.

"Kyoko-chan. G-Good morning." Tsuna greeted with a blush.

"Sorry about yesterday for getting Fuuta-kun and the others lost."

"Don't worry about it! It's their own fault for getting lost!"

"Um.. Tsuna-kun.." Kyoko smile faded and Tsuna noticed that.

 _'I wonder what happened to Kyoko-chan.. She doesn't look too happy...'_

"It seems like my big brother is focused on something other than boxing and it's strange. Do you have any idea?" She asked.

"Eh?!" _'Onii-san hasn't told Kyoko-chan about anything...!'_ Tsuna thought _'On no.. It's my fault... Since I involved her big brother.. I'm making Kyoko worry so much..'_

"It seems like big brother is taking Colonnello-kun out somewhere too."

"Eh?! Kyoko-chan you know Colonnello?!"

"Eh? Well he's been staying over at our place for a while."

"Ehh?! He's staying at your house?!"

"But when I think about it. There's no way you would know when you were absent. Sorry for asking such a strange thing."

Tsuna looked at Kyoko and saw the pure worry in her face and eyes.

 _'Kyoko-chan... She doesn't want her big brother to battle.. Maybe he's doing something crazy too..'_ Tsuna thought _'I just have to tell her everything.'_

"Sorry Kyoko-chan! Your brother is actually-" "In a sumo competition!" Ryohei interrupted. "I'm just training since I'm going to do a sumo wrestling match with Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"Big Brother!"

"Eh... Wha?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Sawada is going to come. Colonnello likes to watch sumo, too." Ryohei told her.

"Oh, that's what it was?"

"Sawada! Let's go do Sumo-Style leg stomps!" Ryohei drag Tsuna out of class.

* * *

"Sorry Sawada." Ryohei apologize when they rest on the roof.

"When it comes to fighting, Kyoko gets extremely worried." Ryohei explained.

"Eh?" Tsuna questioned.

"This scar on my forehead," He pointed at his scar "Is an injury I got when Kyoko and I were still in elementary school. There were some Junior High school kids that hated me and one say they called me out using Kyoko. When I went to the place I was called out, there were many punks waiting. Yeah... It was a trap... I was beaten up I was severely injured with a crack on my head..." Ryohei explained his backstory.

"Kyoko still thinks that was her fault."

"So that's why..." Tsuna muttered.

"Well, it's not problem even if we keep it a secret from Kyoko!" He decided.

"I'll win. Leave it to me!" Ryohei told Tsuna.

"Onii-san..."

" _... You know why the big brothers are born first? Is to protect the little ones that come after them..."_ A voice said making Tsuna turn his head from Ryohei to the other side only to see nothing beside him. _'Was it just in my head or my imagination?'_

"Hm? What is it, Tsuna?" Ryohei asked, "Is something other there?"

Tsuna shook his head as he turn back to Ryohei, "No it was nothing."

* * *

"H-Hey! Are we really going to bring Lambo too?!" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Of course, he's a guardian too." He answered.

"I'll go! Lambo-san will go too!" Lambo said clearly have no idea what is going on.

"He has no idea." Tsuna sighed.

"And how was school?" Reborn asked. "Did you calm down after seeing your family?"

"N... No way. They aren't my family! I'm not satisfied one bit! Why do I have to be involved in this situation! There are others much stronger than me!"

"Don't misunderstand that. The reason lemitsu gave you the rings wasn't just to prevent Xanxus and the others." Reborn explained "He gave them to you because he thinks that you are worthy to be the successor."

* * *

"Everyone!"

"Hey."

"Yo!"

"Juudaime!"

They all met up in front of the school building.

"Sorry for being late. Lambo started to play hide and seek." said Tsuna.

"Dumb cow. Causing trouble for the 10th!" Gokudera growled.

"But then there are those who aren't even here yet." said Yamamoto with a smile.

"Like always, the snow and mist guys hasn't showed up yet." said Ryohei.

"It's so quiet. Is Namimori the right place..." Tsuna wonder.

"Are they not here yet?"

"They're already standing by." They looked up seeing the same females from before there along with the Varia guardians expect for their boss and their snow guardian.

"Up There!"

"Upon a strict conference. The battle cards for scramble battle have been decided for tonight." She announce "The first match is... The Battle Between The Guardians of The Sun."


	3. The Sun's Battle

_A single sunbeam is enough to drive away many shadows_

* * *

"The match between the guardians of the sun." Said Tsuna "So that means.."

"It's that boy." Lussuria said.

"It's him." Ryohei mutter.

The two females and the Varia family jumped down to the ground landing perfectly.

"Thank you for gathering. Now we shall begin the scramble battle for the rings for the successor's seat." She explained.

"Please look over there" She pointed the other direction.

They turned their head, "Ahh!? Wha.. What is that?!" There was some kind of stage ring.

"It's a special arena that we've prepared for the match between the guardians of the sun. This time, we put the traits of the guardians of the sun into consideration and prepared the arena, although the different matches will be located in different places." she explained.

"Wha?! Preparing something that big!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"They're using a lot of money." Belphegor said.

"I think it's a perfect place for Senpai." said Yamamoto.

"Yeah! The ring is my territory!" Ryohei yelled.

"The... The match is really going to start.." Tsuna muttered, "Ahh! I'm so nervous! I envy you who doesn't get a clue of what's happening."

"Oh? Where's the boss and Ruu? It's finally my turn to show myself~" Lussuria whined a bit.

"He seems to be absent. But Ruu I think is still asleep." said Marmon.

"There's no way that guy will have interest in other people's battles." said Squalo.

"Besides, he shouldn't have accepted this lame battle and just let me kill them." said Squalo "I would've annihilated those brats in 5 seconds.. And VOOOIII! When Are You Gonna Quit That Glare!?" He growled at Levi.

"It seems like there's someone there eyeing you, Marmon." said Belphegor.

"I know. He's not even a guardian either.." said Marmon when he saw Reborn still looking at him. "I feel like charging him some observation fee."

"Well then, the guardians of the sun please come to the center of the ring." she announced.

"I'll go and play now~" said Lussuria.

"I'll enjoy this Lussuria."

"Hurry up and kill him."

"I'll go! Leave it to me!" Ryohei told them.

"O-Onii-san..." _'I wonder if this is really fine...'_ Tsuna thought.

"Hey Tsuna, We're not going to form a group circle?" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"That sounds passionate! I've always wanted to do that at least once!" Ryohei said excitedly.

"Ehh!?"

"You Moron! Why Would We Do Such A Lame Thing!"

Yamamoto drag Gokudera while Ryohei drag Tsuna into forming a circle.

"Ryohei! Fight!" "Oh!" They cheered well mostly Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Alright, my ultimate power is emerging now!"

 _'Sporty guys are always like this..'_ Gokudera thought.

* * *

None notice the shadowy figures still watching, neither did the shadowy figures notice someone else watching them and the battle with a sweet mysterious smile.

* * *

"There's no mistake. We approve of this being the true half Vongola ring of the Sun."

"As a rule, we will have the rings from your neck. And upon defeating the opponent and taking the ring, that will be declared the victor."

"Oh? Oh Dear!" said Lussuria. "From up close, your body looks mighty fine! You're like totally my type~"

"What!?" Ryohei exclaimed.

"What... Did he just say!?" Gokudera clearly confused and disgusted.

"I.. Don't know.." Tsuna answered.

"I'm so taking you home~" Lussuria puck up his lips.

"What are you saying?" Ryohei asked.

"It's rare for anyone to fit under Lussuria's tastes..." said Marmon.

"That kid... He's unlucky.." Levi sighed.

"I don't get what you're talking about but, I'll just fight fairly, that's all." Ryohei said with determination.

"Oh my~ is that a pose for boxing? Now isn't that pathetic?" Lussuria took off his coat, "I, Lussuria, shall go ahead and play with you with the ultimate standing martial art, Muay Thai."

"What...!"

"Well, The Wielders Of The Ring Of The Sun, Lussuria VS. Sasagawa Ryohei. Begin The Battle!" they announced and sudden blinding light shine down on them.

"Whoa!"

"Bright!"

"Wha-What is this?!"

"The Ring Is Glowing!"

"This special ring was re-modeled for the battle of the guardian of the sun. It's a sun Colosseum lit by a fake sun." she explained.

 _'Ugh.. I can't open my eyes.. I can't possibly battle like this..'_ Ryohei thought.

Lussuria knee-kick Ryohei in the stomach.

"Gah!"

"Ahh! The person from the Varia is wearing shades, so he can move freely!" Tsuna exclaimed, "This isn't a fair match, then!"

"Let's give big brother some shades too!" Tsuna told one of the females.

"We will not accept any contact with the guardian during the battle. If you do, then we will consider it a disqualification and take the ring away." She told him.

"No way..!"

"That's Not Fair!"

"Oh? This feeling. Your body's nicer than what I thought earlier. You're totally my type." Lussuria licked his lips.

"Where are you?!" Ryohei called out punching around him to find Lussuria.

"This way." Lussuria punch Ryohei on the cheek.

Ryohei touched the fence and was burning.

"GAAAH!"

"With an electrical metal wire, the rope is heated to several hundred degrees." She explained.

"No way..! That's Crazy!" Tsuna yelled.

"Mmm~ You're slowly reaching my perfect ideal body~" Lussuria licked his lips again, "My ultimate sense of beauty for the body is a cold deteriorated, not moving body."

"Wouldn't that be a dead body!?"

"Eh-EHHH?!"

"... Ugh." Ryohei getting up, "Quit Joking Around!"

Ryohei finally land a hit on Lussuria senting him flying.

"He hit him!" Tsuna smiled.

"What an impressive punch!" Yamamoto commented.

"Lussuria. He's really playing." said Belphegor.

"He wasn't hit, he got hit on purpose." said Marmon.

"Aww, Don't hurt me~" Lussuria regained on air.

"What?! But, that sense of touch... He's up in the air...!" said Ryohei, "I won't let you escape this time!"

Ryohei punch up, "I got you!"

"Fufu.."

Instead of hitting a body part, Ryohei hit Lussuria metal plate over his left knee.

"WOAAH GAHH! MY ARM!" Ryohei arm was bleeding and breaking.

Tsuna and his friends were shock at what just happened.

"Ugh..." Ryohei fell down again.

"My left leg is a metal knee and has a plate in it. You fist is useless now." Lussuria explained.

"What!"

"Onii-san's Hand.."

"That's not all. Ryohei growing weak from all the heat emitted by the light radiation." said Reborn, "and he's dehydrating."

"No way at this rate...!" Tsuna worried about Ryohei condition.

"Hey, Stand Up!"

They saw Colonnello up on air being held by his pet bird.

"Colonnello!"

"Hey, that shorty is the arcobaleno, Colonnello." said Squalo.

"Why is he here?" Levi questioned.

"It's about time. Go and show him your true strength, Ryohei!" Colonnello lectured.

"No matter who talks, it's useless. This boy is finished~ I'll have him~" said Lussuria.

"Master... Colonnello!" Ryohei getting up with some trouble. "I've been waiting for those words!" Ryohei grinned as he got into boxing position again and a shining yellow light appear on his right hand middle finger.

 _'Huh? What's with that shine...?'_ Tsuna thought but he wasn't the only one since everyone else is wondering the same thing.

"Onii-san GOT UP!"

"Yeah!"

"B-But is he alright?"

"His sweat is steaming and making sizzling sounds.."

"This way your body is made is different from mine. I bet you can't last in the scorching light. Hurry up and die so you can be part of my corpse collection." Lussuria somewhat demanded.

"No..! Not Yet!" Ryohei yelled.

"Nothing good will happen even if you stand up. Your punches don't affect me at all." Lussuria explained.

"Yeah.. It didn't affect you at all... My left one left.." Ryohei said with seriousness in his voice.

It shocked many realizing that Ryohei have only been using his left.

"That's right, ever since he saved Fuuta and the others he's only been punching with his left hand." Reborn stated.

"That's right. Hey, he never punched with his right!" Colonnello crossed his arms with a smirk.

"B-But why..?" Tsuna questioned.

"One is to give the cells a rest and make sure they're in a perfect condition. Another is because he's guardian of the sun." Colonnello explained.

"This right fist exists only to turn around the extreme disadvantage I have!" Ryohei yelled.

"Oh my~ that's like the best! You're so funny!" Lussuria laughed a bit.

"What's so funny!"

"I don't know how great that punch that you've been saving up all this time but if you can't hit me, there's no point."

Soon Lussuria was moving side to side very very fast.

"What amazing footwork!" Gokudera commented.

"Onii-san... And he can barely see right now too!" said Tsuna.

Lussuria than punch Ryohei in the cheek making it kinda bleed and making Ryohei fall back.

"Onii-san!"

"I'm.. Fine..."

Ryohei got straight up and got into boxing position, "Let's go.." he mutter calmly.

"Oh?" said Belphegor.

"He's got some aura there." Mammon commented.

"That's his right..." Gokudera mutter and Tsuna gulped a bit.

"The moment you miss, that will be your final movement." Lussuria comment back to his speeding side steps.

"There!" Ryohei said, "RAWWR!"

"Maximum Canon!"

Ryohei blow a big strong punch hitting Lussuria making Lussuria fly and breaking his glasses.

"H-He did it!" Tsuna said in surprised.

But Lussuria back flip on air a bit and landed on the ground perfectly.

"If it was a clean hit, it probably would've been risky." said Lussuria.

"N-No way." said Tsuna.

"No. I hit it for sure." Ryohei stated.

Looking up, the blindly lights have shattered into pieces.

It shocked his opponent and his friends. "The Lights!"

Once all light are down, it had become clear to see again.

"It looks like I can finally fight you in an fair situation. I can open my eyes now!" Ryohei said with wide open eyes full of determination.

"Lawn Head did it!"

"He can see now!"

"Looks like he aimed for the lights since the start." Reborn smirked.

"Whether you have your eyes opened or not, I don't care. What's unbelievable is that his fist has the power to break the lights." Lussuria stated.

"Lussuria look at his body carefully." said Belphegor.

"What?.. Sand...?" Lussuria looked closely, "Oh no.. That's..! What!? Salt?! Salt Crystals?!" he exclaimed.

"S-Salt!" Tsuna was shock.

"I see. It's because of the swear he produced from the dehydration. Water in his sweat evaporated due to the heat and left behind salt crystals. Then he put the salt on his fist and shot it like pellets." Lussuria explained. "Ooookay..."

"Even if you notice it now it's too late." said Ryohei.

"Oh?" Lussuria kinda laughed, "Ohohoh! Don't make me laugh too much! My muscles will crack even more."

"What..."

"The reason why I was a little scared was because I thought you cracked the lights with the power of your fists. Since the only one who was able to release a glowing punch was the first guardian of the sun." Lussuria explained. "But a cheap trick like this, even I can do that."

Lussuria did his extremely fast foot-work and punch the last section of the lights like Ryohei.

"Wha?!"

"He grazed the salt off the Lawn Head!"

"And used the same trick?!"

"No, it requires more technique than that. He blew the salt off Ryohei's body with his hist. That's what you call Varia Quality." Reborn explained.

"Varia Quality?" questioned Tsuna.

"The Varia takes on missions that are said to be impossible for regular humans to do. They are a group of genius assassins that would complete their missions to protection, regardless of the situation they're placed in. Their so-called demonic works or their high-leveled skills in killing is considered Varia Quality by the people who are astonished." explained Tsuna.

"That's Reborn, you said it well~" said Lussuria. "Don't you understand that there's such a gap between our skills, that this will be a game and not a battle?"

"Say whether it's a game or not after you accept my right fist first." said Ryohei.

"Geez, get a clue, boy. I just copied that punch of yours just before, didn't I? I get it now."

Ryohei stayed silent for a moment and spoke.

"If I don't try it, I won't know!" He was full of determination.

"Geez, you just don't give up."

"Well said, Ryohei. Hey, that's my disciple, alright!" said Colonnello.

"No way, Colonnello! Is that okay?!" Tsuna asked.

"Maximum Canon is a skill that requires you to release all of the energy cell of your body. But your energy wasn't fully transmitted to your fist." explained Colonnello. "If there's a chance of winning, it would be that. Hey, concentrate more power into your fist!"

"Alright! Let's go ultimately!" Ryohei launched forward.

"I'll teach you what a wall you cannot break looks like." Lussuria went into fast foot-work.

 _'I can see him!'_ Ryohei thought.

"RAWWRRR! MAXIMUM CANON!" Lussuria put his metal knee up blocking Ryohei's punch. In resulting his arm bleeding and breaking.

"WAAHHHH!" He got down holding his arm in pain, "GAHHHH!"

"Ah! No way! Even his right hand!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Mmm~ That was such a nice cry~"

 _'It looks like roughly 90% of the energy of his cells were transmitted in that hit already. I suppose with the amount of training we did, that was his limit.'_ Colonnello thought.

"HEEEEEEY! How long do you plan to make us wait!" Squalo growled.

"Oh quit rushing. I'll kill him without you telling me."

"Wh-What should I do!" Tsuna panic.

"Big Brother?" A new voice came and it was familiar. Turning around, seeing it was the sun guardian's sister.

"Ky-Kyoko-chan?!"

Ryohei panic and was surprise to his younger sister there along with her friend, Hana.

"Wha! Why is she here!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"The girls were looking for Colonnello so I escorted them here." lemitsu answered his son.

"Dad!"

"This.. Looks troublesome Kyoko." said Hana.

"Big brother..."

"Hey Kyoko!"

"Big brother why!? You're covered in wounds!" She ran over to the ring.

 _'Wha-What to do? We're caught...'_ Tsuna thought.

"Oh my, are you this boy's little sister?" Lussuria questioned, "Your brother is going to lose to a battle against me and will be killed~"

Kyoko surprise and worry, "Big brother, Stop! You promised you won't fight!"

"She thinks this is a normal fight!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Stop it Kyoko, It looks dangerous!" Hana warned.

"Big Brother!"

"... Yeah, when I creaked my forehead... I made a promise not to fight again.." Ryohei spoke as he start getting off the ground.

"But I also said this... 'But I'm still a man... So there will some a time when I just have to fight... But if you'll continue ti cry like that I...' I Won't Lose!" Ryohei fully got off the ground ready.

"He-He stood up!" Shocking Tsuna, Lussuria and Colonnello.

"I will show you! This is the true" Ryohei launch forward.

"Geez, you're so annoying. Let's end this now." Lussuria doing his speedy foot-work.

"Maximum!"

 _'HEY! The feelings toward his little sister allowed him to transmit all the powers from his cell to 100%!'_ thought Colonnello.

"CANON!"

Ryohei punch Lussuria metal knee again and instead of him break his arm again, he broke Lussuria metal plate into millions of pieces.

Lussuria fall back and it shocked everyone around them.

"O-Onii-san's punch..."

"Gyaaaa! It worked!" Lussuria screamed. "It-It can't be! My metal knee can't be crushed!"

"Looks like the match is done." said Belphegor.

"Now there's no way for Lussuria to defend himself from that punch." said Mammon.

"That pervert makes me laugh."

"Your right fist appeared to have been been glowing. Hey, you did well, Ryohei." Colonnello complained. "Well, let's go Kyoko!" He looked over to Kyoko and her friend.

"Colonnello-kun!"

"Wha-What is this baby!"

"Wait! Onii-chan is still-!" "It's already finished." He told her and grab her sleeve, "Hey, I'm sleepy." Than him, Kyoko and Hana left.

"Ughhh... Ugh." Lussuria groaned.

"It was good, tense battle. Now give me the ring." said Ryohei.

"No! I don't want to!" Lussuria struggling to get up, "I'm part of the Varia. I can with only this one leg! It's easy! Ohoho!"

"What amazing persistence!" said Tsuna.

"That not it." Reborn said calmly.

"Come on! Let's continue! Hurry!"

"What are you in a rush about?!" Ryohei questioned.

And before they knew it, Lussuria was shoot in the back and fall to the ground in his bath of blood.

Everyone was shock expect for the Varia.

"When you do it, you really do it. Isn't that right, the boss's assistant Gola Mosca?" Mammon said to the machine.

"He.. His own wally!" Tsuna said in shock.

"What is going on..?" Yamamoto mutter.

"'Erasing the weak.' One of the reasons why Varia is the strongest team of all. Lussuria was scared of that; that was why he was anxious to continue." Reborn explained.

"Erasing... The weak...? N-No way.." Tsuna's eyes were widen open in shock.

"Hey! Wake Up!" Ryohei about to go over to Lussuria to help him but someone stopped him.

"Don't get any closer." One of the female with the pink hair told him.

"What?!"

"At this moment, Lussuria is unable to continue to fighting. Therefore, Sasagawa Ryohei is the victor of the scramble battle for the ring of the sun." She announce.

Ryohei stayed silent along with the others.

"This is the end of tonight's match, but from now on, we shall announce the next battle's participants." she announce.

"Eh! We find out already!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"VOOOIIII! Let me go next!" Squalo yelled.

"Please allow me to continue." Everyone stayed silent and listen. "Tomorrow evening's battle will be... The match between the Thunder Guardians."


	4. Remembering Time

_All good things are wild and free_

* * *

"Lambo is the lightning! Can he fight!?" Tsuna questioned.

"We will meet tomorrow evening." She said.

"Wah!"

Gola Mosca came into the ring and pick up Lussuria and throw the Sun Ring to Ryohei.

"What kind of guys are they?" Gokudera questioned.

"I can't believe it." said Yamamoto.

"Wait up, Kyoko!"

Tsuna turned around to see Kyoko heading towards them with Hana running behind her.

"This seems troublesome!" Hana yelled.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan!"

"Tsuna-kun, will you please tell me the truth? What is my big brother doing?" Kyoko asked.

"Eh? Well.. um..."

"Tsuna-kun!"

 _'What should I do...? I can't possibly tell her it's a battle risking our lives...'_

"Th-That is-" "It's a sumo wrestling match!" Reborn answered for them.

"It's called a hybrid sumo match that's done on a ring." Gokudera explained.

"It's secretly becoming popular. It was a pretty good match today too, wasn't it, kid?" said Yamamoto.

"Yeah." Reborn answered.

"Oh.. Then it's really.." Kyoko sighed in relief.

"I told you it was a sumo match. Let's go home, Kyoko!" Ryohei smiled to his sister.

"Yeah!" she smiled back.

"Sawada, I'll hand this over to you." Ryohei held out the half rings.

"Ah, The ring..."

"I make the two parts into one, right?" Ryohei put the two half's together making the full ring.

"This is the real Vongola Ring of the Sun!"

"Tsuna get the ring box." said Reborn.

"Eh, Ah.. yeah." Tsuna got out the box and insert the ring of the sun in one of the slots. "One is in." he mutter.

"Yeah, our first victory! Looks like we're doing well so far!" said Gokudera with a proud smile.

"Let's keep going like this!" Yamamoto smiled.

"That's right! Let's go, Sawada!" Ryohei cheered.

"Eh, Ah yeah.." Tsuna nod and looked down at Ryohei's ring hand just to see that the yellow glow have disappeared, _'What was that shine that we all saw...?'_

"Hm something wrong, Sawada?" Ryohei asked him.

Tsuna snapped out of it and shook his head, "No it's nothing."

"Well, excuse us!" Gokudera bowed his head a bit.

"See ya!" Yamamoto waved.

"What...? What was that ring...?" Kyoko asked.

"A prize from the match." Ryohei answered his sister.

 _'So suspicious.. what is up with them?'_ Hana thought as she looked at all of them.

"Kyoko-chan seems like a nice girl." lemitsu appeared beside Tsuna putting his arm around his neck, "Just like mom when she was young."

"Wha?!"

"But that Haru girl was cute, too. Tsuna, you're popular."

"What are you saying, Dad?! I have so much I need to tell you!"

"Yeah, I bet you do." lemitsu suddenly bow, "I'm really sorry!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, take care of this boy too while you're at it." lemitsu showed him sleeping Lambo in his arms. "He's a child that holds a lot of potential power."

"Wha!? Me!?"

"Oh yeah! Congratulations on one victory! Daddy won't be able to home for a while, but be a good boy!" lemitsu waved as he and Basil waved bye to him.

"Hey! That's troublesome! Don't run away!"

"It's a good time to show your abilities as the baby sitter." said Reborn with his usual smirk.

"Not you too!" Tsuna sighed and looked at passed out Lambo, "More like, we should withdraw. There's no way we can possibly make Lambo fight."

"Withdrawal won't mean anything against him." said Reborn. "The name Lambo's opponent is Levi. He doesn't joke around; once he chooses a target, even if it's a female or a child, he will beat them up mercilessly."

"He's just like the way he looks!"

"Also don't forget you haven't finished your own training as well." said Reborn.

"Ahh! That's right!"

"We will continue tomorrow. For the third stage we will be using that bullet we've been waiting for."

"? That bullet..."

Tsuna expected an answer but Reborn fell asleep.

"Don't fall asleep!"

* * *

Somewhere in the shadows stood the two shadowy figures along with one more companion with them.

"Hm that was an interesting battle."

"Yea but that Lussuria guy getting killed just because he lost is kinda messed up."

"I would agree but that's humans for you and also Ruu's masters."

"That Ryohei guy did very great hits and tricks for the entire battle."

"Yea, that's the sun guardian from Tsunayoshi's group for you."

"Hm it shined meaning it's true."

"Yea... Do you think they're good masters for you know who?"

They were silent for a long moment.

"Tsk, we only saw one of them. We must see the rest until it's her turn to fight."

They nod and vanished into thin air.

While the person with the sweet mysterious smile giggled and faded away.

* * *

*Midnight*

Tsuna got home, went to the bathroom, jumped into the bath and put his face into the water.

"AGGGHHH!" He put his head out and gasp for air. "Geez~ no more! I can't take it any more! It looks like my training is going to resume again! Everyday I have to go through that horrifying training!" He said in deep frustration.

When he finished his bath, he put on his pajama's and dry his hair with his towel.

"I wonder why Lambo's boss agreed to let him fight? Lambo is only 5 years old. What is he going to do~! He'll be murdered!"

Tsuna sighed and walk down the hall until he notice the lights in the kitchen were on.

"At this hour.." He peek into the kitchen questioning, "Who is it?"

"Long time no see, Young Vongola." The older version of Lambo greeted.

"Adult Lambo! Wha-What are you doing!?" Tsuna questioned surprised to see him come to his time at the middle of the night.

"I wasn't able to sleep so I tired drinking some milk and then suddenly ended up here 10 years ago.." he explained. "The younger me used to have bad sleeping habits. He probably fired the 10 year bazooka while sleeping."

"What a calm self analysis you're doing there!"

 _'But every time I look at him, I can see how long 10 years can be? If only the one who battles tomorrow is this Lambo and not that idiot...'_ Tsuna thought as he got out a bottle of water out of the fridge. "..Hm?" He suddenly got an idea, "Hey, we can do that! The 10 year bazooka! That's right older Lambo should be the one fighting!"

"Goodness." Adult Lambo sighed, "The scramble battle for the rings that was written on the memo?"

"Eh? Lambo, you know about the match tomorrow?!"

"A week ago when I came to this era with the 10 year bazooka, I saw a memo and a ring that was directed to me."

"It was probably my Dad.."

"Along with these.." Lambo took out old looking horns showing them to Tsuna.

"H-Horns?! What's with those old looking horns!? They look like they're about to fall apart!"

"Erm... They fit my head pretty well, but how should I say this... They give me an eerie feeling with all those scratches..."

"A-Anyway since you already know about the battle, that makes things quicker to explain! The opponent is an adult, so please battle tomorrow! Or else you as a kid will be killed!" Tsuna begged.

"Young Vongola, think about it." he spoke, "If the child version of myself was killed tomorrow, then I from 10 years later wouldn't be here right now."

"So that means.. Lambo won't be killed tomorrow and he'll win!"

"...But, we can't say that exactly."

"Eh?"

"I don't have any memory of the scramble battle for the rings. I've never even heard about it from my boss. Maybe I come from a world 10 years later where there was no scramble battle for the rings."

"Heh!? What Are You Saying?"

"It's something called a parallel world. And they say the future can change. If the child version of me is killed tomorrow then the me from 10 years later won't appear in this world ever again."

"Eh!? No way! Then we still don't know what will happen!?"

"Yes. And the largest problem is, even of my child version doesn't die there is still a possibility of me, from 10 years later, battling and dying."

 _'That's Right!'_

"So will you please tell the child version of me to not use the 10 year bazooka?"

"Wha!?" _'This loser doesn't plan on fighting!'_ "What are you saying, Lambo!? Are you planning to ditch the child version of yourself?"

"I don't like pain. I'll just watch over from ten years later." Lambo said calmly.

"Hey!"

"I'll give you these eerie horns, Vongola." Lambo hand Tsuna the old looking horns but Tsuna's eyes soon wonder to a ring that was on Lambo's right hand, _'... That ring...?'_

"Wait I don't want them!" Tsuna said once he snapped out of it. But then suddenly the five minutes were up and pink smoke appeared in which it faded showing the young Lambo on the table still asleep.

"What am I going to do?! Nothing's been solved!" Tsuna panic.

Never noticing the two shadows watching them and was listening in his and adult Lambo's conversation.

* * *

 _It was cold and extremely dark, that you can barely see a thing._

 _'Where am I...?' A certain spiky brown hair boy thought as he looked around taking in his surroundings._

 _The darkness didn't help that much but somehow, when he took a step forward, the darkness slightly left only thing making it clear is the shining moon with it's millions of stars surrounding it and the nightly sky. Seeing much clearer now, he's in a middle of a forest and is standing in front of a cave entrance._

 _'This place feels and seems familiar...' Tsuna thought as he walked right in not knowing what the cave will lead him too. His mind is tells him to get out and run away but his body is saying to keep on going and see what's inside._

 _The further he goes in, glowing crystals starts to appear on the cave walls and ceiling. All of which are different colors such as red, blue, purple, green yellow, orange, indigo, white, black, gold, grey, red-brown, light blue, light brown, and brown. Most of the colors remind him the Flames of the Sky._

 _'... These crystals are beautiful but why does it feel like I've seen them before..?' He keeps on moving forward admiring the glowing crystals as if those were guiding him and giving him light. Everything around him felt and seemed so real that he can't help but be careful with every step he takes and shiver as the coldness still blows around the cave._

 _'Am I dreaming...?' He thought, 'yea I must be dreaming because why would I be the middle of a forest at midnight...' He sneezed because of the cold, 'But why does all of this feel so real even seem so real that I can touch it..'_

 _He sighed as he kept on walking until when he went through one cave tunnel, he stopped on his tracks seeing a tall throne in the center standing up tall and brightly with the crystals shining but also roses planted onto the throne. He soon stopped a sleeping figure on the throne and at least five behind the tall throne but couldn't see what they look like since darkness seem to hide them._

 _'Who's that?' He thought as he moved forward and was going to call out but stopped when he saw the sleeping figure open their eyelids revealing nice soft beautiful turquoise eyes._

 _"... Master... Sawada...Tsuna...yoshi..."_

* * *

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Reborn asked his student snapping him out of his thoughts. "You're not focused one bit."

"Lord Sawada..." said Basil.

"The special bullet still has a risk of death. If you don't concentrate, you will die."

"Even if you say that, I can't help it!" Tsuna told him, "Today's match has been bugging me.." _'Also that dream I've had.'_ He recall the dream so clearly ever since he woke up and it played inside his mind like a record going over and over also when he goes to sleep it would appear repeating the same things over. And now the feeling on his right hand middle finger feels different now since he feel as if something is wrapped around his finger tightly.

Reborn stayed quiet for a moment looking at his student closely, "the third level can wait. Let's go back."

"Eh!?" Tsuna was shock at the sudden change of plans but went along with it.

* * *

It is now time for the battle and it was raining.

Tsuna and his friends met up at the usual place, in front of Namimori.

"It's finally the 2nd match we better tighten up." said Ryohei.

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna said nervously.

"Boots~ Boots Boots Boots~" Lambo sang as he splash his boots into the watering puddles.

"Geez, that dumb cow... He has no clue." Gokudera growled lowly.

"I wonder if there's some way we can withdraw." said Tsuna.

"Don't worry Tsuna. If anything happens, we'll jump in." said Yamamoto with his usual smile.

"Don't worry! Juudaime!" said Gokudera.

"Leave it to us!" said Ryohei.

"Everyone... B-But."

"Actions such as that will be result in a disqualification. Along with that, all who interrupt and the one who was saved will forfeit their rings to the opponent." The two females with pink hair and masks said as they appear.

"Those guys...!"

"Damn them, they've got to be kidding." Gokudera growled.

"I knew it..." Tsuna muttered.

"Please look over there. That will be tonight's battle field." They pointed up towards the school's roof.

"The roof!?" Tsuna exclaimed, "Wha-What is that!?" Tsuna asked as lightning strikes showing something was set up at the roof.


	5. The Lightning's Battle

_Time's path is no longer certain. Lightning makes no sound until it strikes_

* * *

"Th-The Roof!" Tsuna exclaimed once him and his friends made it to the top of the roof and saw tall some kind of rods set up. "What the heck are those!?"

"Tonight's combat area will be fitted with lightning rods for the match between the lightning guardians." She explained, "The battled ground is called the Elettrico Circuito."

Lightning than strikes down on the rods and electricity spread through out the entire floor and rods too.

"The floor is shining!"

"The elettrico circuito's floor has been coated with special conductor. The lightning that strikes the rods will be discharged onto the floor at several times it's normal potency." She explained.

"No way! You'll be burnt to death from just standing there!" Tsuna said in fear.

"They knew that a thunderstorm was coming tonight and set this up huh..?" Gokudera mutter.

"Lambo-san wants to do that~!" Lambo said with a smile clearly having no idea as of what's going on.

"Does he think it's some kind of amusement park attraction or something!?" said Tsuna "Hey, Wait! It's dangerous." Tsuna told him, "Ahh You dropped your horn again..!"

"Hey, Don't Make The 10th Worry!" Gokudera growled and grabbed one of Lambo's horn, "Give me that."

"Ah..."

"Gupyah!"

Gokudera got out a marker out of no where and started writing something on the horn. "Now everyone will know that this belongs to you." Gokudera said once he finished writing and showed it to him.

"He wrote dumb!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Lightning guardian, please go to the center of the battleground." The girls with pink hair and black mask announced, "Your opponent has been waiting you for 2 hours."

"2 Hours!?" Tsuna said in shock.

Than a flash of lightning happen showing the Varia Lightning Guardian on the other side waiting with a glare.

"He's here!"

"Levi showed up 2 hours early again? I can't believe him." Belphegor smirked.

"Unlike you, he sometimes gets overzealous." said Mammon.

"Just finish it already!" Squalo growled.

"Come on, Sawada! We're gonna do the usual again!" Ryohei yank Tsuna by the arm and grab Lambo while Yamamoto grab Gokudera. And brought them all together into forming a circle.

"Lambo! Fight!"

"OOOHHHHH!"

They cheered mostly Yamamoto and Ryohei and they release from the circle.

"Gahaha! That was fun! Do it again!" Lambo said childishly.

"But is he really going to be okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course I am, you moron!" Lambo grinned.

"I don't think he realizes that he's really gonna fight in a battle..." Gokudera mutter.

"Lambo listen to me..!" Tsuna grab Lambo making him face Tsuna, "If you don't want to go, you don't have to."

It shocked his friends a bit at what Tsuna said.

"I don't know why my dad picked you but... There's something wrong in having such a young kid fight.. you don't wanna die this young, right?"

"My, my, my. Tsuna doesn't know? Lambo-san can't die because he's invincible." said Lambo with no care tone and picking his nose.

"Wha!?"

"Bye~" Lambo waved as he was about to head to the battlefield.

"Wait. You can't shoot the 10 year bazooka okay!? The adult Lambo forbid it." Tsuna told Lambo. "But if you're still going, take this." Tsuna took out the pair of old looking horns that he had revive from the adult version of Lambo.

"Ew! I don't want it!"

"Just take it!"

Lambo than took the horns and put them inside his hair.

"I'm going!" Lambo turned around and went off to the field. "Hey, Hey, how do you play this?" He asked one of the pinked haired girls.

"He's still thinks it's a playground!"

"Lambo.." Tsuna mutter.

"Then now, the battle for the lightning ring, Leviathan VS. Lambo. You may begin!"

* * *

Far hidden in the shadows from the school building hides three shadowy figures.

"That kid is going to die."

"Yep you got that right."

"Hmm and he's a guardian also her master?"

The two hidden figures nod with a sigh.

"I'm still confused on how they're already her masters even through they didn't even start the test."

They stay silent until the two sighed again.

"Your still too young to understand and we've explain it to you far too many times."

"Hmp meany."

"Hush. It's going to start."

* * *

"I wonder how you play with this." said Lambo as he poked on one of the wires on the ground.

"What an unrealistic mage..." said Belphegor.

"He'll be dead in a few seconds." stated Mammon.

"Dumb Cow! Get away from there! You'll be electrified!"

"Argh! I can't watch!" Tsuna exclaimed and eyes widen when he sees lightning about to strike. "Dodge It!"

But it was too late when Levi jumped up to dodge the lightning while Lambo stayed down getting electrified badly. And fell gown onto the ground kinda smoking.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled.

"We have to check if he's still alive." said one of the females.

"There's no need.. He's gone." said Levi.

"Uu.." They turned to Lambo seeing him getting up, "Uwaaah! It Hurts!" Lambo cried.

It shock Levi seeing the child up and alive.

"He's ok! He's alive!" Tsuna smiled.

"It's a trait his skin gained after being continually struck by lightning as a child. It's called Eletterico Cuoio." Reborn explained.

"Eletterico Cuoio..?" Tsuna questioned.

"Eletterico Cuoio is a type of skin that is a good conductor of electricity even if he's hit by lightning, the electricity will travel through only his skin and discharge into the ground and prevent any damage to the brain or any other internal organs." Reborn explained.

"Wow, Lambo!"

"He must not only take the lightning, but also the damage to the family, like a lightning rod. That's the role of the lightning guardian." Reborn stated, "That dumb cow's body is perfectly personifying that task. Even though he's an annoying dumb cow, there's no other person better fit to become the lightning guardian than him."

"Maybe this'll make Levi get serious." said Belphegor.

"Yeah." Mammon said. "Levi is completely dedicated to the boss. He accomplishes his jobs, is punctual, and became a guardian all to get the boss's appraisal. If he hears there's someone better suited to be the guardian.. He'll probably burn in the fire of jealousy."

Levi launch forward and kicked Lambo hard senting Lambo flying and hit Lambo with one of his sword-like umbrellas.

"LAMBO!" Tsuna yelled worried.

"Get lost.." said Levi.

"Oh, Oh No!"

"Lambo! Run Away!"

"UWAAHH!" Lambo went in his Afro and took out his purple ten-year bazooka pointing towards himself.

"I forgot about the bazooka!" said Gokudera.

"I don't think using the 10 year bazooka is a good idea!" said Tsuna.

"Good, Go!"

"Wait! No! The Adult Lambo Said Not To...!"

Levi saw it and throw an attack towards Lambo to stop him from using the bazooka. It silent for a moment seeing the smoke covering Lambo unknown if he knock off his bazooka or not.

"Did he get blown away with bazooka?" Gokudera questioned.

"L-Lambo..?" Tsuna mutter.

They stayed silent a while longer and soon the smoke lifted and they see a figure and heard a sigh from the clear up. Tsuna knew who it was once the fog clear up.

"I didn't think that dumplings were going to be my last supper..." Appears the older version of Lambo with a napkin wrapped around his neck and holding chopsticks with a dumpling.

"The Adult Lambo!"

It had shock Lambo's opponent and the others.

"Who is that...?" Ryohei asked.

"It's someone Tsuna knows, right?" said Yamamoto.

"Oh, No. He called him!" said Tsuna.

"Hey! What the heck!? There's an outsider in there!" yelled Squalo.

"No, he's the ring holder summoned from 10 years into the future by the 10 year bazooka." The pink female explained. "Therefore, we recognize him as the candidate and continue the battle."

"Hm~ That's interesting." said Belphegor.

"It was my first time seeing that weapon." said Mammon.

* * *

It had shocked the hidden shadowy figures as well when they saw the little baby Lambo turn into a grown up adult.

"10 year bazooka?"

"Hm I never thought I've see someone who is in such a very young age to have something like that."

"It's because he's was part of the Bovino Famiglia."

"Hm?"

"The Ten Year Bazooka is a special bazooka developed by the Bovino Famiglia. When shot by the Ten Year Bazooka, the target will switch places with their ten years later form. This effect only lasts for 5 minutes before the current and future self switch back."

"Oh that's cool~"

"Yea but I'm getting a bad feeling about this bazooka and the kid."

* * *

"Lambo! I'm sorry!" said Tsuna to the adult, "Your child form couldn't handle it!"

"Please don't apologize." said Adult Lambo as he got up from the ground. "I had a feeling that it was going to happen.. Anyways, young Vongola, when I absolutely have to do something, I can be a man."

"Yeah, I know... I know!" said Tsuna, _'Like at the time at the Test of Courage. And when Haru was in danger.'_

"Don't stand out more than me." said Levi.

"You're Varia?" Lambo questioned as he got out his horns, "That's an impossible request. I'm star material." Lambo attach his horns onto his head. "Thunder Set."

Lightning strike down onto Lambo electrocuting him.

"Ignoring the lightning rod and calling the lightning himself. I'm a bit surprised." said Mammon.

"He's able to hold that much electricity in his horns because of that body." stated Reborn.

"That technique is that advanced!?" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Take This! Elettrico Cornata!" Lambo charge forward towards Levi with full of electricity in his horns.

"You stand out too much." said Levi. "The one who'll fulfill the role of the lightning guardian and gain the most trust from the boss WILL BE ME!" Levi release all of his right sword-like umbrellas into the air circling the area and pointing towards Lambo.

"U-Umbrellas!"

Each of the sword umbrellas is full of electric and had release all it's power of electricity towards Lambo stopping him from his attack.

"GUAAHHH!"

"What the heck are those!?" exclaimed Gokudera.

"Ah... La-Lambo!" Tsuna cried out.

"That's not good. Even with his body type, Lambo can't take that much electricity." stated Reborn.

"No Way."

Lambo fell onto the ground in pain.

"Lambo!"

"Ugh... To.. Le.." Lambo spoke, "Uwaahh! It Hurts.."

"You Moron! Now's not the time for crying!" Gokudera growled.

"Lambo, Stand Up and Run Away!" said Tsuna.

"I Won't Let You Run Away." said Levi and throw one of sword umbrellas towards Lambo, hitting right through Lambo's shoulder.

"U.. Aah.." Lambo fallen down to the ground again in pain of his shoulder.

"I will kill you thoroughly. I'll cut you up and make steak out of you." said Levi.

"U...! UU..." Lambo hold onto his injured shoulder as something green shine on one of his fingers.

 _'Huh..? Wait.. That shine.. Again..?!'_ Tsuna thought once he saw the shine on Lambo's right middle finger that reminded him back to Ryohei's battle but this time he sees something wrapped around Lambo's finger like some ring.

Lambo sat up and reach over to something, "UWAAAHH!" He picked up the ten year bazooka picking it at himself.

"That's! That's the 10 year bazooka that Lambo left behind!" said Tsuna.

Lambo went in and a pink smoke exploded meaning he had pulled the trigger.

"The 10 year bazooka fired at the dumb cow from 10 years into the future?" said Gokudera.

"Wh-What's going to happen..!?" Tsuna questioned.

They watch as the smoke lift up slowly seeing a shaping figure inside.

"What's that..? This immense, overwhelming power.." said Mammon.

"Ah... It.. It can't be..! That's.. Lambo From 20 Years Later!" exclaimed Tsuna when the smoke clear up seeing Lambo much older than before.

* * *

"No way. He used it two times..!"

"Yea and looks like the 20 year version of that baby have appeared."

"Let's just hope he's not a crybaby like the other two."

"Yup but I'm still getting a bad feeling about this."

"Hm..."

* * *

It shocked everyone seeing Lambo from 20 years from the future standing right there in front of them.

"Aah.. This situation... If I'm not dreaming, I must be in the past, thanks to the 10-year bazooka." said Lambo.

"Is that really the dumb cow?" Gokudera questioned.

"Lambo seems... Really reliable." Tsuna commented.

Lambo turned around seeing Tsuna and the others, "I didn't think I'd get to see you guys again. All your faces... How nostalgic..." said Lambo. "It's enough to move me to tears. But it seems like this is no time to be emotional. There's a very rough-looking person staring at me." He turn facing Levi.

"It doesn't matter who you are. I'm going to kill you." stated Levi.

"... It seems like my past self encountered quite a hassle.." Lambo reached down to grab the chan that holds half the ring, "But I'm different."

"Enough Talk. DIE!" Levi release all his swords again surround the area again.

"No! It's that move again!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Once the umbrellas have opened, he's done for." commented Belphegor.

"It is impossible to block Leviathan's attack." stated Mammon. "The electric umbrellas cover every possible angel. Once the target is hit, the other even umbrellas simultaneously discharge electricity. It's practically a one-hit KO. It was thanks to this move that Levi became a Varia Executive."

All the umbrellas were charged up and ready to fire.

"Ugh.."

"Die."

Than all the umbrellas release all of the electricity onto Lambo.

"ARGH!"

Than lightning shoot down onto Lambo creating a much more electricity effect onto him.

"Even the lightning rods were struck!" said Tsuna.

"In addition to Levi porta's effect, he also got the electricity of the Elettrico Circuito. The damage increased will be multiplied several times." stated Mammon.

The entire area is glowing from the large amount of electricity.

"This is bad! There's nowhere to run!" said Gokudera.

"Lambo!" Tsuna cried out.

"He will be burnt to ashes. I wish the boss could see this light." commented Levi.

"Sigh. Where do you think you're going?" Lambo questioned.

"What!?"

"Watch." said Lambo. "Elettrico Reversal!" Lambo bent down putting on hand onto the ground senting a extreme amount of electricity throughout the entire school building and breaking all it's windows.

"He transferred that huge amount of electric current into the ground?"

"Electricity is like a kitten to me. Do you under stand now? I perfected the impeccable Elettrico Cuoio."

"Incredible! This is Lambo twenty years from now?" said Tsuna.

"He really is like a lightning rod." commented Reborn.

"I really took a gamble on his potential in becoming the lightning guardian." commented Iemitsu.

"DAD!"

"It seems he's even exceeded my expectations."

* * *

"It's amazing to see this kinda of electricity being this powerful after twenty years."

"Yea and it even broke all the school windows."

"Yea but how long will this last for him...?"

* * *

"I don't know what's going on, but it looks like we have the advantage!" said Ryohei.

"Yes! This battle is in the bag!" Gokudera cheered.

"T-Thank goodness." Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Praising me like that.. It embarrasses me." said Lambo.

"I'll kill you no matter what! Watch me go straight for the heart with me electricity." Levi charged forward with one of his umbrellas in his hand.

Lambo sighed and looked down to see the pair of old looking horns. "That's..." Levi throw his umbrella at Lambo in which Lambo block it with one of the old horns. "I reported these missing to the police a week ago. I didn't think they were here."

Tsuna was confused at what Lambo was saying.

"That impact just now knocked the paint off the surface." said Lambo as he looked at horn, "Their true form is being revealed." He held it up a bit, "The insult Mr. Gokudera wrote when I was young." Showing the writing that Gokudera had wrote not so long ago.

"That's what I wrote just now.." said Gokudera.

"Wha-What's going on?" Tsuna questioned.

"Those horns belong to Lambo 20 years from now. The current Bovino Boss let me have them a week ago." Iemitsu answered.

"DAD!"

"Those horns are the key to summoning Lambo from 20 years into the future, so I gave them to the Lambo from 10 years into the future.. Unfortunately, he never realized it, but it seems I achieved what I wanted anyway."

"You won't get away this time." Levi stated.

"I wasn't planning on running away." Lambo said as he put on his horns onto the sides of his head. "They certainly feel better than the backup horns. Now I can give it my all." Lambo smirked. "Thunder Set!" Lightning strike down onto Lambo's horns. "Elettrico Cornata!"

"Idiot, it won't work because it has a fatal flaw." stated Levi.

"Huh? A flaw?" Tsuna questioned.

"Because it won't work unless your inside the enemy's range." Reborn explained.

"True.. We have a problem!"

"That was then." Electricity combat together into some king of electrical blade.

"The current's streaming out?"

Lambo charged forward to Levi in which Levi try to block it with his umbrella but it isn't enough.

"You're still not good enough. Go home and practice more." Lambo told him.

"I-I can't lose! I-Impossible!" Levi than thought about his boss, "Please Praise Me Again! Boss!"

"Back down or... you will die."

* * *

"Time's up..."

* * *

Pink smoke appeared showing the young Lambo from their era is back and is getting electricity from the one before to the max.

It shocked everyone around the area seeing that he's back already.

* * *

 _'I knew it. It's the same like she said before. It'll only last five minutes no matter what.'_

"Sigh. What a pity."

* * *

Lambo fell to the ground smoking.

"D-Dumb cow!" yelled Gokudera.

"Lambo!" Tsuna cried out, "it still haven't been five minutes since he turned into his form from 20 years in the future!"

"It seems that the five minute time limit starts from the first time he uses the bazooka." said Reborn.

"W-What!?" Tsuna's eyes widen seeing Lambo laying on the ground looking dead. "Lambo! He's Not Moving!"

"In the end, the one who is more suited to the role of the lightning guardian is still me." said Levi.

"Ack! Watch out!"

"No!"

"That Bastard!"

"Wait. You'll be disqualified if you interfere." Reborn told Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera to stop them from going.

"That's correct. One step into Elettrico Circuito will end in your disqualification of your ring." she told them.

"D-Dammit!"

"What should we do if we can't help?" Tsuna questioned. "Reborn! What should we do?"

"All we can do is pray for him." answered Reborn.

Levi went over to Lambo, "what's so great about Elettrico Cuoio anyway? DIE!" Levi rose his foot and stomp it down hard onto Lambo.

Tsuna and his friends were shocked with wide eyes.

"Lambo!"

Levi than kicked Lambo senting him flying.

"Lambo!" Tsuna moved to help.

"Where do you think you're going? You'll be disqualified." Reborn stopped him.

"I know that... But!" He turned to face him, "I... I have to protect Lambo!"

They stayed silent until Reborn spoke, "Do as you will then."

Levi put up his weapon collecting all the electricity from the lightning and points it at Lambo, "Final Blow."

"Stop!" Gokudera yelled.

"Looks like we'll get to see a gruesome corpse." said Mammon.

"VOOOIII. Hurry up and burn him to a crisp!" yelled Squalo.

"DIE!"

Levi was about to hit Lambo but all of the rods have fallen stopping him from his attack and moving out of the way.

"What?!"

All the rods have fallen to the ground stopping Levi from killing Lambo.

"The lightning rods!"

"It doesn't seem to be the wind." Belphegor mutter.

"Yes, that kind of warding.." said Mammon, "It's heat. The hear has melted and twisted the narrow parts of the needles."

"The entire Elettrico Circuito has been heated. Heat conduction...?" she said. "Outside the circuit."

They all turned their heads showing steam and Tsuna with orange flame coming out of his forehead and his gloves also a shining orange glow on his ring hand middle finger..

"If I have to watch my precious comrades die with my own eyes... I wouldn't be able to atone once for it. No matter how many times I died."

Everyone was shocked to see Tsuna melting the wires with his flame.

"Wha-"

"What is that..?"

"That flame is...!"

"W-Who is that?" Ryohei asked.

"Can it be.. Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned.

".. Yeah.. Unmistakable... That's Juudaime!"

"Yup. That's Tsuna all right." Yamamoto smiled.

"Agreed. The only person who could've done that is Sawada." said Ryohei.

* * *

"Oh so he finally decide to do something. It also seem like she's helping him too."

"Sure took him long."

"Yea but he's not suppose to interfere."

* * *

"I see." Mammon spoke. "An electric circuit's conductor is made of metal and has the ability to transmit heat. The heat traveled to the lightning rod's thinnest point and melted it, causing it to be unable to support it's weight and fall."

"But you didn't tell me, Squalo, That there was someone who emit such a big flame." said Belphegor.

 _'What's going on with that brat..? He's like a different person from five days ago. What did he go...?'_ Squalo questioned, _'Is it Iemitsu's doing...? No.. It must be because of that arcobaleno, that home tutor the ninth favored!'_

"... No matter how important they are said to be.. The Vongola rings.. The position for the next boss.. I can't battle for such things." Tsuna stated.

Shocking everyone around him.

"But.. My friends.. I don't want my friends to be hurt!" Tsuna's flame slowly fading away.

His friends smiled and was quite for a moment.

"Stop that rubbish."

Tsuna turned his head only to be blown off flying across the area.

"UWAAAAH!"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Ku.. uh.." Tsuna struggle to get up and opened his eyes to see the person in front of him, "Ah! That's..! Xanxus!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw Xanxus glaring down on him. Tsuna glared back but seemed to fail.

"What's up with that expression..? Can it be that you are seriously think that you can defeat me and become the successor?"

"I didn't think about that kind of thing.. I just...! Don't want to lost Any of my friends in this battle!"

Xanxus glared at him darkly, "I see... You!" Xanxus hand glow orange ready to attack.

"Xanxus-sama, Please don't!" She told him and jumped up towards him, "if you interfere here, the meaning of the scramble battle for the rings will be...! Please put away your fists!"

"Shut UP!" He throw his power towards the female senting her flying down and shock Tsuna and his friends.

* * *

"I knew I would find you three here."

The shadowy figures turned around seeing a rather young little petite girl who has long ash-blonde hair with 2 black-ball scrunchies on the top of her head and brown eyes and is wearing the Varia uniform.

"Nice to see you too, Ruu."

She showed no emotion just kept on her calm emotionless face. "If your three are here, than she's here too."

They didn't say anything which had answered Ruu's statement.

"I knew it. So then that means that boy and his friends who are fighting my masters are her's?"

They didn't response which kinda ticked her off a bit but didn't show it.

"Their weak so you all should just leave and stop her from coming to her battle. It'll be just a waste of her time."

"Ruu you don't know that. You can't product the future."

"So? She's been inside that crystal cave ever since she was little and ever since you and the others were babies." She told them, "She never left there and never trained so it's pointless for her to come."

"It does not matter weather she trained or not. She is still the most powerful person of them all. And you know that."

"Also that ring," One of the shadow figures pointed, "It doesn't belong to you and you are not worthy of having it."

"It does belong to me now. I'm much stronger than before and can do much more than she can."

"But you can't control it, don't have the power for the ring and have not inherited it also the ring have not accepted you. And you think you can win..?"

"Your an idiot into thinking that you'll win..."

Ruu's eyes widen when she heard it coming out of their mouths. _'Just as expected from her students..'_ " I am much more stronger than her than eve before and so she will never win against me." She glared with a slight shadow over her eyes at them still keeping her calm and emotionless composure.

 _'Those humans have change you Ruu haven't they...?'_

* * *

"I haven't lost my temper." He said. "Rather I'm becoming quite excited." He smiled evilly.

 _'He... He smiled..!?'_ Tsuna thought.

"This is rare." said Belphegor.

"How long has it been since we last saw Boss's smile?" Mammon questioned.

"It's been 8 years." Levi answered.

"Now I finally understand the reason that the old geezer chose you as his successor, even if it was only temporary. Whether it's this rotten talk, or that weak flame... You and that old fart are similar in many ways." said Xanxus.

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused.

"Phaaah! We'll have a tragedy, no, a comedy here!" He laughed.

 _'Wha-What's so funny..?'_

"Hey, you women. Continue." He told the other female.

"Yes. Then we will announce the result of the match." she announced, "Levi than wins because of Mr. Sawada's interruption in this guardian battle. And the ring of Lightning and the ring of the Sky will be given to the Varia."

"Eh!?"

"Not only the Dumb Cow's but Juudaime's ring too!?"

"That's wrong! We shouldn't be disqualified! Sawada-dono didn't enter the battle field!" said Basil.

"You are disqualified due to the damage done to the field, since it's considered obstructing the match." She stated.

"N-No way.."

"We are the rules."

"Th-That's dirty!" said Gokudera.

She took the rings and went over to Xanxus, "Xanxus-sama here are the rings." She held out the rings towards him. He grabbed them and put his half ring with Tsuna's half ring together creating the boss ring.

"It's only natural that this ring is here. Who else other than me can be the boss of Vongola?" said Xanxus. "The rest of the rings don't matter. I can order you guys to be killed under the name of Vongola any time now."

"That.. Can't be!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Still, it wouldn't be fun to just kill you, the one chosen by that old fart. There'll be plenty of time to kill you later, after letting you taste real despair in this scramble battle for the rings. Just like that old fart." Xanxus smirked.

Tsuna shocked and confused while Reborn and Iemitsu were shock.

"Xanxus! You Bastard! What did you do to the ninth!?" Iemitsu asked angry.

"BHAH! Isn't investigating that matter your job, outside counselor!?" Xanxus and his minions laughed.

"Y-You bastard. Don't tell me...!"

"Calm down, Iemitsu. There's no evidence." Reborn stopped him.

"You, too. Put the gun down." Iemitsu told Reborn.

"What does this mean...? What did Xanxus do?" Tsuna asked.

"Rejoice, Morons. I am giving you guys another chance." Xanxus announce. "We will continue the rest of the matches as usual. If by any chance you guys can win this battle by majority, I will give you the Vongola rings and the position of boss."

Tsuna and Iemitsu was shock.

"But if you lose, everything you hold dear will be... Eliminated.."

"Everything.. I hold dear..!?" Tsuna mutter.

"Be sure to show me the power that was chosen by that old fart. You women... be ready."

"Yes."

"Then, we will announce the match up for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's match will be... The Battle Between The Guardians of Storm."


End file.
